


Truth or Dare?

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta play Truth or Dare? during a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms!

“Wanna play Truth or Dare?” I ask. 

It’s just me and Peeta now; my mother and Prim went to bed as soon as Big Hero 6 was over. Our sleeping bags are already set up on the floor of my living room, but I don’t want to go to sleep just yet. 

“Sure,” Peeta says. “There’s probably a Truth or Dare app I could download on my phone.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and I scoot closer to him on the couch so I can read over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, there are a few options. Wanna go with the top-rated one?” I nod my head and he presses the download button, typing in his password to confirm. 

As it downloads, we get settled on the floor. We sit facing each other on top of our sleeping bags and I place the half empty bowl of popcorn between us. 

“Ok. So do you want to go first or should I?” I ask. I’m a little nervous now that it’s happening, but it’s just a game. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything.

“I can go first,” he says. He hands me his phone and I look at the screen. There are two options to press:  a blue TRUTH button and a red DARE button.

“Ok, Peeta. Truth or dare?” I raise my eyebrows at him and grab a handful of popcorn. 

“Truth,” he says. I press the TRUTH button and chew thoughtfully as it loads the question.

“Have you ever kissed a guy or a girl?” I read out. 

Peeta coughs. “Um, no. I’ve never kissed anybody.” I’m surprised at his answer. I know we’re only thirteen, but I thought that maybe he had kissed Delly Cartwright, or anyone really…

“Me neither,” I admit. I’m relieved that he’s never kissed anyone, but it doesn’t matter. It’s not like he’s ever going to kiss _me_ anyway. One day he will kiss someone, and I’ll have to be okay with it. I’m his friend. 

“Ok, your turn,” he says and I pass him his phone. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I say. I shove more popcorn in my mouth to distract myself from the thought of other people kissing Peeta. 

“Describe someone in the group in less than ten words.” 

“Are you sure that’s a dare? That sounds more like a truth,” I say around my mouthful of popcorn. He shows me his phone screen, which clearly displays the word “DARE” at the top. 

I swallow hard and feel my face warming. I drop my eyes to the popcorn bowl. “Ok, well…You’re strong and smart and handsome. There. That’s less than ten words.” I look up at Peeta and see he’s blushing too.

“You think I’m handsome?” He’s grinning so broadly it looks like it hurts. 

“Yes. Now pass me the phone, it’s your turn.” He hands it to me, and I’m glad I can look at the phone now and not his stupid grin. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Again?” I roll my eyes. “Ok, who is your best friend?”

“Oh that’s easy. You,” Peeta says. He holds out his hand for the phone and I pass it to him. 

“Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“Trade shirts with the person to your left…” he trails off. “That one’s kind of weird. We don’t have to…” I look down at our shirts. Peeta’s wearing a black tee shirt that says “Trust me I’m a jedi” and I have on an over-sized green cotton tee. My shirt would probably fit him…

“No. It’s ok. I want to,” I say.

“Ok,” he takes his shirt off hurriedly and hands it to me. “You can change in the bathroom…I mean, if you want.” 

“Ok, yeah. Thanks,” I take his shirt from him and head to the small bathroom right next to the living room to change. His shirt is warm and it smells like cinnamon and dill and _Peeta_. I look in the mirror and seeing myself in Peeta’s shirt fills me with butterflies. 

_It’s just a game_ , I say to myself as I head back into the living room. _This isn’t a big deal_. I get settled in my spot on the floor across from Peeta and pass him my shirt wordlessly. _It’s just a game._ He puts it on quickly and I’m relieved to find that it fits him. The green shirt makes his blue eyes look even bluer and I reach for his phone, which lies next to the popcorn bowl, eager to return to the game. 

“Truth or dare?” I say. Before he can answer, I add, “You always pick truth. Come on, do a dare.”

“Ok,” he laughs. “I pick dare.” 

“Ok.” I click on DARE and my heart speeds up as I read out, “Choose a player to kiss.”

“Katniss…”

“I can get you a different dare if you want…” I say slowly.

“Is that what _you_ want?” Peeta asks.

“I—um… It’s your turn. It’s whatever _you_ want,” I say.

“Ok, Katniss. Then…yeah, let’s do it,” he says. He moves the popcorn bowl to the side and scoots closer to me until our knees touch. His hand goes to my cheek and I suddenly feel like running away, but I don’t. Why did I agree to this?

We lean towards each other and pause when we’re barely an inch apart. We hover there for a moment, breathing each other in, hesitant to take that final step. Then I lean forward just a bit more, and we’re _kissing_. Our lips are slippery with butter and half-covered in salt, and my neck hurts from stretching forward so far, but it’s _perfect_. 

And then it’s over. Peeta smiles at me and I smile back automatically, my eyes darting around the room. I see the time on the clock on the wall and realize how late it is.

“Um…it’s getting kinda late. Do you think we should go to sleep?” I say.

Peeta looks at the time too and nods. “Yeah…Let’s go to sleep.” We brush our teeth in the bathroom side-by-side, both of us looking at each other and then looking quickly away. 

“Katniss?” Peeta whispers when we’re settled in our sleeping bags with the lights off.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you were my first kiss.”

“Me too.”  


  


I’m still wearing Peeta’s shirt at breakfast with my mother and Prim the next morning. Peeta had to leave early to help his dad at the bakery, and he said I could keep it. 

“Katniss,” my mother says as she stares at me over her pancakes. “I think you and Peeta are getting too old for sleepovers.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta celebrate Peeta's 21st birthday by playing a game of Truth or Dare?

After the fourth shot of tequila, even lime and my can of diet coke aren’t helping get the taste out of my mouth.  

“Do you have any gum?” I ask. 

“Yeah, there should be some on my desk,” Peeta says. Sure enough, there’s a pack of 5 Gum next to his psychology textbook. As the sweet taste of spearmint floods my mouth, something about the package catches my eye. In big bold letters it reads “TRUTH OR DARE?” It gives me an idea.

“Hey Peeta, do you wanna play Truth or Dare?”

“Um…ok.” He pauses the movie we’ve been watching on his laptop and moves it to his desk so we can sit facing each other on his bed. 

“So…” I say once we’re both situated. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How do you like your birthday so far?” I ask. 

Peeta laughs. “I love it.” I was pleased when Peeta told me he wanted to spend his twenty-first birthday with me, drinking tequila and watching movies in his dorm. I wasn’t turning twenty-one for a couple more months, and I wouldn’t be able to go with him if he wanted to spend his birthday at a bar. Part of me still feels guilty that I’m the reason he wants to stay in tonight, and I feel relief course through me at his words. 

“Good,” I say and I smile at him. 

“Truth or dare?” He asks. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to eat a handful of hot cheetos,” he says, passing me the bag of hot cheetos he’s been snacking on. 

“Gross, Peeta! I’m chewing mint gum!” I scrunch my face up in disgust. 

“You’re the one who picked dare,” Peeta says laughing. 

“Ok fine! Where’s your trashcan?” I say. Peeta passes me the small wastebasket in the corner and I spit my gum into it. 

I grab a handful of cheetos from the bag and stare at them for a moment before stuffing them into my mouth. I chew quickly and swallow long before I should, chasing it with long gulps of diet coke.

“Ok. Your turn, ass hole,” I say. I’m laughing though, so the insult loses its edge and Peeta laughs too. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he says. 

I take a moment to consider what I want to ask. With the alcohol buzzing through my veins giving me courage, I say, “Have you ever regretted kissing me the last time we played this?”

“No. Not for one second.” His blue eyes stare piercingly into mine and I have to look away. 

“Truth or dare?” Peeta says after a moment. 

“Well,” I say, “since the last dare turned out so _gross_ , truth.” Even after drinking half of my diet coke, my mouth _still_ tastes gross. I am _not_ ready for a repeat.

“Who was your second kiss?” He asks. My eyes drop to his comforter and focus on the green and blue plaid design. 

“I’ll let you know when it happens,” I say quietly. I don’t want him to think it’s a big deal that he’s the only boy I’ve ever kissed. It’s just that there hasn’t been anyone else I ever wanted to. No one else has made me feel the way Peeta does. I should never have brought up that first kiss. It hasn’t been a source of awkwardness between us in eight years. 

After a long moment, I say, “So um…truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Peeta says. I look up at him and he’s blushing, an unreadable expression in his eyes. The blush could just be from the alcohol…

“Have you ever been in love?” I ask. The words are out of my mouth before I can process that I’ve said them. Fear sweeps over me in the second before he responds.

“Yes.”

“What? Who? When?” I sputter.  

“You only get one question at a time,” he says quietly. He looks impossibly sad and I wonder what happened with this girl. “Truth or Dare, Katniss?” 

“Are dares safe again?” I ask.

“They’re supposed to be _daring_ ,” he says with a laugh. “That’s the risk you take with dares.” 

“Well fine, truth then,” I say. 

“Have _you_ ever been in love?” The question startles me more than it should. 

“I—I think—maybe,” I say.  I grab the bag of hot cheetos from beside me and stuff another handful in my mouth just to have something to do.  It doesn’t taste as awful as before, but it still takes quite a bit of diet coke to return my mouth to something resembling normalcy. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who were you in love with?” For some reason, this is the only question that matters to me right now. Who broke Peeta’s heart like this?

“Katniss…” He gets up and grabs two diet cokes from the mini-fridge, handing one to me, and sitting back down beside me. “Don’t ask me that. Pick something else, please.” 

“Ok…” I focus on opening my diet coke, and Peeta does the same. “How did you know you were in love?” 

“Well…” He leans his head back against the wall and takes a long sip of his diet coke. “For me, it felt like she was the most important thing in the world. And I would do anything or be anything for her as long as it made her happy.”

“Oh,” I say. The small part of me that hoped he wasn’t really in love with this girl dies. I grab the tequila bottle off of Peeta’s desk and do a shot straight from the bottle. I cough and my eyes water, but I don’t chase it with anything. I just let the burn of the alcohol course through me. 

“Katniss?” 

“Yeah?”

“You ok?” 

“Yeah. Um…do you want to finish watching the movie?” 

“Yeah ok,” he says, his eyebrows furrowed. I hand him his laptop and we balance it on our knees, starting Big Hero 6 where we left off. 

 

I lie awake that night in Peeta’s arms. The buzz from the alcohol has long since worn off and I feel this hollow ache at the thought of Peeta being so completely in love with someone else.

“Peeta,” I whisper. “Who were you in love with?”

“We’re not playing the game anymore, Katniss,” he says sleepily. 

“I know…I just—” my voice falters and I cringe, certain he knows why. “I need to know, Peeta.” 

“Oh Katniss…” he says, his arms tightening around me. “You. _Always_ you. 

“Oh thank God,” I exhale in a rush. I turn to him and kiss him full on the mouth. “Happy birthday, Peeta.”


End file.
